Alari/Story
History : Alari was born to Fang and Flutter not long after he invited her to join his pack in order to become his alpha female. Story : Alari is first seen as a young pup. She wakes up her father, Fang, to ask him if she can go visit Blue and her pups. When Fang sharply replies that she cannot, she storms out of the den insisting she can play with whoever she likes. When she enters Blue's den, the latter's pups, Bone and Midnight, say they cannot play because Luna went hunting alone and their mother is looking for her.Episode 01: Child's Play Bone apologizes to Alari, saying he cannot leave the den if his mother is not around. Alari suggests they go anyway, saying that they are no babies. When Bone protests, Midnight calls him a chicken, before following Alari out of camp.Episode 02: I Dare You : The three pups travel far out onto the border of The Pack of Night's territory, where the farm's fence is located. Midnight dares Bone to touch the fence, but Bone protests, acting afraid. When Midnight calls Bone a chicken, Alari stands up for him and asks Midnight if she would touch the fence. Midnight sheepishly replies she would not, but then dares Alari to go. Bone tries to convince her to stay, but Alari refuses, comforting her friend before leaving. : Alari becomes hesitant when she comes near the fence. She prepares to turn back but tumbles downward into the fence. She then meets Milly, a young calf who is eager to learn about wolves and their heritage. Alari describes pack life to Milly, before joining the cow in a chorus of howls after hearing Flutter's howl. When Alari turns to flee back to camp, a gun is aimed directly at her face. Flutter daringly leaps between the farmer and her daughter in her defense, only to be shot in the shoulder by the gun. Alari watches on, horrified as her mother is shot again. Her scream echoes through the mountains, causing the pack to think that she too got shot.Episode 03: The Fence When Fang and other members of the Pack find Flutter's dead body, Fang refuses to send a search party for Alari, stating that he would never be able to bare seeing Alari dead as well. : One day, Alari quietly greets Bone by shaking him awake. She is careful to not wake the others as the two walk out of the den. Alari confesses how much she missed him, and Bone insists that he could never be happier than then, knowing she will return to the pack and everything will be fine again. However, Alari asks Bone to watch over her father, Fang, as she is leaving the pack forever, feeling as if her mother's death was her fault. Bone objects, and boldly tells her that she has to stay, and pours out his feelings to her. When he admits he loves her, Alari shrinks away into the shadows, looking hurt.Episode 12: Leaving Home After Timeskip : When Milly informs Luna that the main reason she wanted to join a wolf pack is because of a wolf named Alari, the she-wolf wistfully informs her that Alari died that day. Bone, who enters through the bushes overhears this, triggering his memory to thoughts of his childhood friend. : After Torrie, Speed and Vimy save Sammy from a hawk, the group falls silent as they hear the bushes shake. Alari appears in front of them.Episode 16: Coming Togethers Relieved to see his acquaintance, Torrie explains what happened to Vimy, and inquires whether Saber would be able to take care of his wounds. Torrie and Alari bicker for a few moments before she whirls around, with Vimy's limp body dangling from her jaws. She welcomes back Torrie, Speed and Sammy as they enter the hollow. Saber snaps at Torrie for letting his younger brother get wounded. Torrie curiously asks if Vimy will make it, but Saber replies that he does not know, before storming away. The tom is offended, causing Alari to try to comfort him. He snaps at her and leaves.Episode 18: Admirance : Alari starts a weak conversation with Sammy, saying that Torrie is sweet when one gets to know him. Sammy refuses to accept this thought, and accidentally causes Alari to reveal that Saber was only a foster father to her, and that her real parents were completely different wolves.Episode 19: Back To Haunt : Later on, Alari is once again stalking Bone, who is patrolling the territory of the Pack of Night. She tries to stay hidden from his sight, but seems glad to see he is okay. When Bones spots her, he also seems happy and relieved to see her. After staring at him for a heartbeat, Alari runs off. Bone is saddened by this, but carries on.Episode 21: Romance Is Boring : She walks back into camp sadly, when she is stopped by a concerned Saber. She burst out crying how she saw Bone and how he reacted. Saber attempts to tell the story about him and Blue, but she cuts him off saying that she wanted to lie down for a while. Suddenly Safira limps into camp saying that she was attacked by a Pack of Night member. Alari starts asking her frantically what the wolf looked like and whether or not he was injured. Safira yells at her for talking to her like she was a friend. Saber stops her and tells her to get into the den. Alari declares that she will help too.Episode 22: Family First : ... : When Alari finally arrives at the Pack of Night to confront her father about her survival, Fang threatens to attack her for being an impostor. In order to save Alari, Bone attacks the alpha and flees with her, abandoning his rank, his sister Midnight, and pack. As the two of them aimlessly wander through the woods, Alari asked Bone to stop and talk to him, given she has been tired of always running away. Explaining her true feelings, she finally confesses that she has always returned Bone's feelings of love for her, and they begin to cuddle affectionately.Episode 25: Love Hurts References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:History Pages